Jerry the Platyborg
by Pricat
Summary: 2nd Dimension Jerry is adopted by Platyborg's human friend's in the 1st Dimension who help him deal with his special needs
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was an idea I had today, after hearing that the PnF movie's coming out on DVD pver here on this coming Monday, as I saw a commercial this morning on Disney.**

**Then I saw an image of 2-D Jerry as a Platyborg while walking in the mall, and made up a story to go with it.**

**Jerry doesn't fit in in his dimension, but Monogram lets Platyborg's human friends adopt his little brother, as they understand him.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

><p>It was mid afternoon in the 2nd Dimension, as a young Platyborg male was playing in his enclosure at the O.W.C.A Animal Shelter with toys, as Monogram had rescued him from Alt Doof's place.<p>

But he was different than the former General Platyborg, his older brother and agent X of the agency.

He had special needs, like Autism, but he was happy to play with toys and his pole.

Carl sighed, watching the young Platyborg male sucking on his tail, which didn't have a spike on it like Platyborg's but nobody wanted to adopyt Jerry, as he was a Platyborg, and thought he was evil.

But he saw Platyborg enter, as he always came to chjeck on his little brother, but the red headed member of the former Resistance sensed that he wanted to talk to him.

"He's in a better mood than yesterday, Platyborg." he told him.

"Uep, because Monobrow wanted him to get rid of the pole.

He loves that dang thing, along with sucking on tails." he told him.

Carl then opened the door to Jerry's enclosure, as the young Platyborg male was distracted but Platyborg smiled, seeing his little brother playing and happy.

"Hey, Jerry." he said as the younger Platyborg turned around smiling.

"Platyborgie!" he said hugging him tight.

"I know, you missed me, but I had things to do.

You wanna get out of here?" he asked.

Jerry nodded, jumping up and down, making his brother laugh.

"I have some friends in the 1st Dimension, who you'd really like.

Actually we should go now.

Go get your stuff, okay?" he told him.

"Even Mr Pole?" Jerry asked.

"Fine, he can come, but he's not allowed to hit anybody, as it's naughty, remember?" Platyborg said.

"Jerry remember, Platyborgie." he told him.

Carl watched, as Platyborg was helping Jerry, but were done in a matter of minutes, but Platyborg then had his portal remote, which Jerry didn't know about.

He then pressed a button on the remote, as a portal emitted, leading to the 1st Dimension, as Jerry was amazed.

"Platyborgie, Jerry like magic remote." he said.

Platyborg smiled, at his little brother, as they went through, but Carl sighed, as the portal closed.

* * *

><p>Platyborg smiled, as he and Jerry appeared on Maple Drive in the 1st Dimension, knowing his friend's house wasn't far, but smiled, seeing a dark purple haired girl with a light brown skinned girl, but Jerry was curious, but also scared, as he didn't know how to be social around other people or animals, but hid behind his brother's back.<p>

"Wow, so that's the 2nd Dimension Jerry, hiding behind Platyborg?

He looks cool." Leah said as Jerry was stunned.

He saw a blue watch on Leah's left wrist that enabled her to become her true platypus form at will, but Doof had made it for her.

"You think Jerry cool, like this?" Jerry said softly.

Leah nodded, along with her nakama.

"We're gonna be adopting you, dude." she told him.

Jerry smiled shyly, hearing this, as he wanted a home, but had been attached to Alt Doof, but the one eyed man had seen him as a screw up.

Platyborg handed the two females a book, which informed themj about taking care of his brother, but Jerry then saw him put a watch on his arm.

"It's a videophone, so we can talk whenever you want, okay?

I need to go, buddy.

But I'll come visit, okay?" he said.

He then saw Jerry getting upset, but Platyborg activated the portal, running through it, before Jerry could follow him, but the younger Platyborg was having a meltdown, but Leah knew how to handle him, but was letting him calm down, before talking to him.


	2. Helping Him Adjust

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but sorry for not updating and thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Jerry's getting used, to living in the 1st Dimension but his new owners will help him.**

**I hope you guys like.**

Jerry was asleep later that night, as Leah had calmed the cybernetic male down, but he was asleep on her bed, as she smiled knowing that he just needed time to get used to things here, but heard Doof going to the litterbox, as the slender teal furred male had returned from a mission.

He was going to his owner's room, as she was listening to music on her Skullbeat headphones as he climbed onto the bed, putting his translator in so he could talk to her in human.

The dark red haired female removed her headphones, hugging him as she'd missed him.

"You have fun, on your mission, Doofy?" she asked.

The slender teal furred male nodded, but was stunned that the 2nd Dimension version of Jerry was going to be living with them, as he was curious.

"Right now, he only trusts Leah-kun.

He might trust you, Doofy.

You can try, in the morning." she said yawning.

She had pyjamas on, as she'd been online for a while, but he smiled climbing into bed beside her which was okay, as his poisonous barbs had been removed.

He was looking forward to getting to know the 2nd Dimension version of his special little guy.

His dark blue eyes closed in sleep.

The next morning, Jerry was already awake, but got off the bed as he was hungry, but wandered into the kitchen seeing the toaster and bread as Platyborg made him toast sometimes for breakfast, but was putting the bread in the toaster, but Doof was anxious seeing him using it by himself and was shy.

"D-Doofy, you're a platypus now?" he said confused.

The slender teal furred male couldn't help but smile at the special needs platyborg, as he was as sweet like his Jerry, but noticed he was hungry.

"Yeah I am, Jerry.

It's a long story, but you're hungry huh?

Let me help, okay?" he said.

Jerry nodded, as they were making breakfast for the others, but the slender teal furred male noticed Jerry stimming but it was a good one, as he was making pancakes but heard him laugh, as one hit the ceiling while he was flipping them.

"Leah's not gonna like that, one little bit." he said.

"Leah not mad.

Accident, Doofy." Jerry said.

A smile crossed Doof's bill at that, knowing Jerry was right, as Leah came in rubbing sleep from her eyes but was in her platypus form, as Jerry was curious, and confused.

Leah was explaining it, in ways he could understand.

"Cool." he said as she smiled.

She then saw Doof's owner walk in, rubbing sleep from her eyes, as Doof hugged her.

"Hey, guys.

I see, that Jerry's feeling better." she sid.

Doof nodded, seeing Jerry relax eating pancakes with maple syrup on them, but Doof had an idea, seeing how Jerry responded to Leah.


	3. Hanging Out

**A/N**

**Here's more but thanks to those that reviewed as Doofy and Leah love taking care of Jerry but they're becoming a family.**

* * *

><p>Doof chuckled as he and Leah were playing with Jerry since it was very cute plus they were becoming a family of their own, remembering last night when Jerry had found it hard to sleep, Doof had sang to him.<p>

"Can't get me, Alt Doifus!" Jerry said giggling.

Leah knew that things were way better in the 2nd Dimension now that Alt Doof was no longer running things since Platyborg had been helping things calm down.

Plus he had been helping Doof and Leah with Jerry when he had meltdowns, understanding as Doof was tickling Jerry hearing him giggle hysterically which made the male platypus's heart melt because it was sweet because Jerry needed attention.

Leah hoped that Jerry was okay, because he needed them

* * *

><p>Platyborg smirked watching Doof trybto get Jerry ready for bed as it was his bedtime but the Platyborg youngster was being rambunctious because somebody had given him ice cream after dinner which made him and Leah chuckle, but saw him get sleepy.<p>

"Aw somebody wore himself out, running around." Doof told him.

"Not sleepy, not sleepy..." Jerry protested as he kept yawning.

"Let's go tuck you in, okay?" Doof said.

Leah smiled as she was getting soda but was going to practise Muay Thai since she was an amazing fighter but Platyborg knew since he watched her and Perry train plus sometimes Jerry watched as he liked Naruto but Leah let him watch the cut dub.

"Things are good here, but it's okay." Platyborg said.

Leah nodded as she was sparring with him, but he loved it.

Doof sighed as he knew Leah was doing this but knew they might wake Jerry up but he thought they were playing ninjas which made her and Platyborg giggle.

Doof was going to take a bath as he needed to relax since he loved being a father to Jerry but sometimes it was exhausting mamimg Platyborg understand but was going back to the 2nd Dimension before his Phineas and Ferb worried.

Leah was relaxing after training but was preparing for another Muay Thai fight.

The next morning, Jerry was awake but was going to his father's room seeing he was still asleep climbing in cuddling Doof making him smile in sleep because it was cute and he knew how the little Platyborg cared about him seeing him curled up beside him which Doof thought cute.

He managed to sneak out of bed without waking Jerry up, but was in the kitchen making pancakes seeing Leah up as she had college today so Doof could take care of Jerry seeing Doof brew coffee.

"Jerry is asleep in my bed, after he woke up." Doof told her.

"I see but he really likes you, Doofy." Leah told him.

"I know, but he needs me along with you and Platyborg." Doof said drinking.

A few hours later, they saw Jerry up but was hugging his leg because he was happy to see him.

"I'm glad to see you too, Jerry.

You want some pancakes, buddy?" Doof asked.

"Yes peas." he replied making Doof smile.

He was understanding but cutting the pancakes up so Jerry coukd eat them easily so was seeing him eat up despite getting maple syrup over his bill.

He was helping him as they were going out.

But Leah had just left for college, but Doof and Jerry were going to the park for a while which was Jerry's favourite place


End file.
